


hypnotizing introduction

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Intelligence Reduction, Lube, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Threesome, Verbal Degradation, Voyeurism, forced stupidity, those last three tags basically mean the hypno'd parties were made dumb and are mocked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: “Did you hypnotize them?” he asked.Marvin nodded smugly. “Slipped them into trance, tweaked their minds a bit, set down the new rules and boom. Two sweet, obedient little sluts. Wasn’t even a challenge.”





	hypnotizing introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_angst_goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by @ari-trash on tumblr, who asked for Anti being overstimulated by Marvin's hypnotized pets Jackie and Chase! I hope you enjoy!

His intention, when he’d entered Marvin’s room by glitching through the wall instead of knocking on the door, had been to snoop through his magical artifacts and potions to look for anything interesting he wanted to steal. He hadn’t thought Marvin would be in his room; he hadn’t even thought he was in the house, actually. He’d been somewhat scarce lately, so he’d assumed the coast was clear and had let himself in without a second thought.

Once he was on the other side of the wall, though, his plans flew from his mind and his jaw dropped.

“Fuck,” he said unthinkingly.

Marvin, who was sitting at the head of his bed wearing only loose pants with his hard cock out and in hand, turned to him. “Anti?” he said in surprise. “What are you doing in here? Did you glitch through the wall?”

Anti didn’t answer, as his attention was captured by the writhing, panting mass of tangled limbs that took up the space at the foot of Marvin’s bed.

Jackie and Chase didn’t seem to realize he was there, or maybe they did and just didn’t care. Either way, they were moaning into each other’s mouths and rubbing their stiff cocks together like they were being paid for it.

They moved desperately but with purpose, like porn stars playing to the camera. They arched their backs and moaned obscenely loud, grabbing at each other’s asses and rubbing their fingers over each other’s (lube-slicked, he realized) holes without quite pressing inside. They weren’t so much kissing as they were licking each other’s tongues, getting an almost ridiculous amount of saliva all down their chins.

It was incredibly, insanely hot, and it was clearly all for Marvin’s pleasure rather than their own. Marvin was the audience and they were putting on a show; the most erotic show Anti had ever had the good fortune to stumble upon. And even better, neither they nor Marvin seemed upset at his intrusion; in fact, Marvin even grinned at him.

“Gorgeous, aren’t they?” he said. “I’ve made them my pets. Put them in their natural place. You can come get a closer look, don’t be shy. They certainly aren’t.”

Anti stepped closer, intrigued. Pets? In their natural place? He watched as the two continued sloppily making out and sliding their cocks together. They didn’t even glance at him.

“Did you hypnotize them?” he asked.

Marvin nodded smugly. “Slipped them into trance, tweaked their minds a bit, set down the new rules and boom. Two sweet, obedient little sluts. Wasn’t even a challenge.”

He was equal parts curious and aroused as Marvin boasted about what he’d done; how long had Jackie and Chase been under his control, he wondered? How much control did he have? “Tweaked their minds how?”

Marvin smirked. “They’re completely stupid now,” he said with pride.

Jackie and Chase didn’t so much as hint as being insulted by his statement, still wrapped up in one another. “Stupid?” Anti asked. “What do you mean?”

“I dialed back their intelligence by a pretty large amount,” Marvin explained. Anti noticed him start running his thumb over the tip of his dick as he spoke. “I’d say they’re just a little bit smarter than your average show dog. They actually can’t remember how to talk at all unless I give the command ‘answer’ or ‘repeat’. They get a little brain cell boost from that, just enough for a couple words. Aside from that, they can only make noises. Very nice noises, might I add.”

He listened intently to Marvin’s explanation, but Anti didn’t take his eyes off the ongoing performance still taking place at the foot of the bed. Heat began to rush through him as Jackie and Chase remained messily liplocked, humping together, still almost but not quite pressing their fingertips inside each other. He felt his dick begin to harden and suddenly he wanted to touch himself just like Marvin was doing.

“That’s fucking hot,” he said. “They’re really just… your pets now? They’re too stupid to do anything but obey?”

“I’m their Master and they know it and love it.” Marvin sat up slightly, beginning to slowly stroke up and down the length of his cock. “And they’re not just stupid; they’re horny as fuck. All the time, every second of the day, they’re all whimpery and needy. You’ll never find anyone sluttier than they are now. If I hadn’t made them too dumb to speak, they’d be begging constantly.” He laughed. “I mean, they do anyway, but it’s just cute little sounds. Far better than words. Pets don’t need to talk.”

Anti nodded. “True…” He stepped to the side to see a different angle of Jackie and Chase, and a particularly desperate gasp from one of them had his cock twitching in his pants. “So they’re constantly horny… are they ever satisfied? Do you let them cum?”

“They can’t cum without permission - literally, I have to give the command or they aren’t able to - but I do let them,” Marvin said. “They’ve got the stamina to stay hard for hours though, so I can really make them work for it. As for whether they can be satisfied… it’s like you said, they’re constantly horny. Even seconds after cumming they still need more. They wake up horny and go to sleep horny. Not that I let them sleep in my bed; they have so many wet dreams every night that they’d soak my sheets with how much they drip and probably wake me up from humping in their sleep. I gave them little beds of their own on the floor over there.”

Marvin gestured to where Jackie and Chase’s beds presumably were, but Anti was too focused on the pets themselves to bother tearing his eyes away to look. The more Marvin revealed about what he’d done to them, the hotter the entire situation became. This was amazing.

“Jackie, Chase,” Marvin commanded suddenly. “Asses up. Present yourselves to Anti.”

Immediately the two broke apart, breathless and panting. They turned around on the bed and got into position on all fours, sticking their asses high in the air with their legs spread. They wiggled their hips invitingly, showing off their stretched, lubed holes. Anti swallowed, staring at them both. _Fuck,_ he wanted his dick inside these eager sluts.

After a few moments of letting him enjoy the view, Marvin spoke again. “Kneel and display your cocks,” he ordered. Again Jackie and Chase complied without hesitation, turning back to face Anti and kneeling on the bed with their thighs wide apart. They looked up at him lustfully, vacant eyes begging him to touch their stiff, leaking dicks.

He was about to do it - he was reaching both hands towards them, ready to wrap around their needy cocks - when Mavin said, “ _Pounce._ ”

In an instant Anti was tackled to the floor, yelping and thrashing as four frenzied hands grabbed at his clothes, trying to pull them off at lightning speed. He was too shocked to even glitch away, only wriggling and cursing as his shirt was pulled up and over his head.

“Hey! Shit, what the - Marvin! Get them off!”

Marvin chuckled. Anti looked up and saw that he had moved to sit at the end of the bed where Jackie and Chase had been moments ago; he was looking down at the three of them flailing on the floor with amusement and anticipation, hand still slowly pumping his cock. “Get _them_ off?” he said. “You’ve got it backwards. _They’re_ going to get _you_ off.”

With his shirt taken care of the energetic pets had moved on to his pants. Working together they yanked them down and off his legs almost faster than Anti could even gasp, taking his socks off with the same motion. Then they turned their attention to his underwear and the obvious bulge of his hard cock trapped within it.

“Wait - ” he said, but they ignored him and stripped his briefs away so fast he almost thought they’d been ripped. His dick sprang up, standing straight and stiff before two pairs of blank, eager eyes and one pair of bright, mischievous ones.

“Fuck!” he hissed, face flushing. Maybe Marvin didn’t have a problem with letting others see his cock, and the sluts were too dumb to be embarrassed, but Anti hadn’t planned or wanted to show himself off, especially so completely! He didn’t have a thing covering him anymore; he was totally exposed.

“Exactly,” Marvin said sweetly. “ _Fuck._ That’s what you three are gonna do. Have fun playing with my little whores! Fair warning, they drool. Jackie, suck his dick. Chase, eat his ass.”

Jackie scrambled to get on all fours with one leg on either side of Anti, facing away from him with his slick, loosened hole right in front of Anti’s face. For a second Anti forgot he was supposed to be protesting, all his attention focused on Jackie’s puffy, twitching entrance; Jackie must love being fucked now, he thought, barely registering how Chase was crawling to position himself between Anti’s spread legs. How many times did he, did the both of them, take Marvin’s dick or any number of toys inside them every day? How did they look when they were filled up completely and yet still desperate for more -

His thoughts came to a grinding halt when a hot mouth descended onto his cock, soft lips wrapping around his length while a sinfully-talented tongue danced up and down it. At the exact same time, his legs were lifted - it was Marvin’s doing, he recognized the tingling feeling of magic running across his skin - until his hips were canted up and his own hole was on display. A pair of hands spread apart his asscheeks and another downright immoral tongue dove inside, thrusting in and out wetly.

The noise he made wasn’t even a moan; it could only be described as _keening._

Fuck, only seconds in and he already felt like he couldn’t handle another moment. He’d never had two mouths on him at once like this! The licking and nibbling at his hole made his entire lower body go weak, but the slurping and sucking on his cock made him want to buck up further into the delicious heat. He wouldn’t last long if this continued; he’d be cumming embarrassingly fast into Jackie’s mouth while he clenched around Chase’s tongue.

No sooner did he think that, though, than a tight, almost stinging sensation shot through his cock and balls. It lasted only a split second but it left him breathless.

“Wh - what was - ?”

“Just a little something to increase your stamina,” Marvin told him casually. Anti turned his head and saw him watching the pets work him up with a dark gleam in his eye, cock beginning to drip. “I’m sure you’re not used to being treated to the services of such perfect sluts, so I thought I’d step in and offer the gift of a long-lasting hard-on. You’re welcome.”

Jackie began swirling his tongue around the head of Anti’s dick and Chase pressed his own tongue further into his ass, flicking it up and down with no sign of tiring anytime soon. Anti moaned, not even capable of caring that Marvin had cast a spell on him without bothering to ask. God… these whores might be too stupid to remember words but they sure as fuck knew how to use their mouths. And he could feel that Marvin’s earlier warning hadn’t been for nothing; Jackie and Chase were drooling like dogs, not an ounce of self-control or shame to be found.

“Fuck,” he breathed, reaching a hand up to grope Jackie’s ass. “You’re just two little bitches now, aren’t you? Dumb horny sluts, obeying your Master… you love this, don’t you?”

Both of them gave high-pitched moans in response and he saw Jackie even shake his ass like a puppy wagging its tail. They liked it when he talked down to them, it seemed; he had no idea if they could really understand what he was saying, but if they enjoyed it, he could certainly be generous enough to give them more.

“You two should’ve been pets from the start,” he said, kneading Jackie’s ass roughly. “Whatever brains you used to have were wasted on you. This is your place. You’re just a couple of pleasure slaves and that’s all you ever need to be. Stupid little pets with needy little cocks… you’re so fucking dumb, you can’t even keep from slobbering all over yourselves. Bet you start crying and whining if you have to go more than an hour without being used. How fucked-out are your slutty holes at the end of every day, huh? And you still want more because pets never want their playtime to end… Fuck, put those mouths to work, _yes…_ ”

Jackie and Chase made happy little noises as he rambled, letting out pleased mewls and hums in response to the stream of degradation. It didn’t even sound like his words turned them on; they just liked being spoken to. He heard Marvin chuckle from his place above them on the bed.

“That was quite the monologue,” he said. “You’re good with dirty talk, sounds like. I know their mouths are a treat, but I think it’s time for something else now, hm? Keep your eyes on Jackie’s ass, you can watch me lube him up.”

Anti refocused his attention as Marvin had advised, but before he could ask exactly what he’d meant by ‘something else’ he heard Marvin murmur a few words in a language that slid straight through his ears and were impossible to remember or understand. The moment he finished speaking, Jackie’s entire body shivered and Anti watched wide-eyed as his hole twitched rapidly and was stretched by some invisible force, opening up and suddenly becoming absolutely _drenched_ with lube. His reddened skin shone with slickness that dripped out of him obscenely, the excess running down his thighs.

Jackie took all of Anti’s cock into his throat, every last centimeter, moaning and swallowing around it. At the same time a tremble ran through Anti’s body as well and he felt his own hole being quickly worked open with magic, drawing breathless whines from his throat. There was a chilly, popping sensation inside him, like a bubble being burst, and then lube was filling up and gushing out of his hole too. Chase lapped up what spilled out, still wriggling his tongue around inside of Anti and scraping his teeth across the rim of his hole.

Anti let out a strangled yell, back arching off the floor, and for a few seconds his vision blurred; he knew without a doubt that if Marvin hadn’t extended his stamina he would’ve cum on the spot. He was barely even able to process how Marvin had released his magic’s grip on his legs and laid them back on the floor, and his next words very nearly escaped his notice.

“Jackie, ride him fast. Chase, fuck him hard.”

In an instant, Jackie had scooted up and sunk onto his cock, taking him down to the hilt with a desperate wail, and Chase had lined up his dick with Anti’s newly-loosened and lubed hole and pushed inside fully, moaning shamelessly. Jackie began to bounce, raising himself up until only the head of Anti’s cock was still inside him and then slamming back down greedily. Chase began to thrust, pulling back until only the very tip of his dick remained before shoving into him at an almost brutal pace. They worked in rhythm together; Jackie would take the full length of Anti’s cock inside him at the exact same moment Chase would ram every inch of his own into his already-aching hole.

 _The pets are well-trained,_ said the last piece of his mind capable of coherent thought. Then everything in his head became fuzzy and distant and he moaned, long and loud, like he never had before.

His own high, breathy whines and needy cries echoed around him, ringing in his ears as the tight heat of Jackie’s hole on his dick and the rough pounding of Chase’s cock in his ass seemed to stretch and pull at his every nerve and spread him out so paper-thin he couldn’t keep from shaking. His mouth hung open as he gasped and panted, never able to get enough air because his every breath was knocked out of his lungs by the two mindless sluts eagerly turning him to a frantic puddle at their Master’s command.

“Make out,” he heard Marvin say, voice drifting down from above. “Chase, rub Jackie’s cock. Jackie, rub Chase’s tits.”

He’d almost forgotten Marvin was there, observing the scene and touching himself as Anti was fucked out of his mind by his two obedient slaves. The familiar sound of wet, sloppy kissing and muffled moans soon followed; he wished he were able to see it, to once again watch Jackie and Chase shove those servile tongues of theirs down each other’s throats, and to imprint in his mind the image of Chase working his hand up and down Jackie’s dick while Jackie tugged and teased Chase’s nipples.

“Overstimulation is a good look for you, Anti,” Marvin purred. “And you know, I think you’ll only grow into it even more; it’ll be another hour at least before you’ll be anywhere near cumming. Think of all I can have my pets do for you… do _to_ you. There’s not an order in the world I could give them that they wouldn’t jump to obey, and you don’t seem to be in the mood to turn much of anything down. What should we have them do next? Lick your cock at the same time? Finger you together?” His voice grew more excited as he went on. “Oh, do you think you could take them both inside you at once? Imagine their dicks sliding in and rubbing against each other, filling you up like nothing ever has before…”

Anti did imagine it, crying out as Jackie and Chase continued overwhelming him nonstop. Not once did they slow down or pause; Jackie rode him, Chase fucked him, and both whimpered and kissed and performed like they’d never in their lives known anything but this.

Everything they did was too much at once and he could hardly string together a full thought, it was fast and wet and bordering on painful but still he knew that he could lay here on the floor being serviced by these perfect sluts until his fucking heart gave out and die a happy, blissed-out glitch.

“Yes,” he panted, not even sure which of Marvin’s questions he was answering. “Yes, yes, _yes,_ everything, fuck… _Everything._ ”

He could hear, could practically even feel, Marvin’s grin.

“Everything, hm? _Perfect._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
